The field of the present invention is remote training devices for animals.
In the training of animals since the late 1960's, owners/handlers/trainers (hereinafter “user”) have employed various electronic techniques and technologies to encourage and/or discourage an animal's actions. From this, an animal can learn desired behaviors. These electronic aides, whether remotely controlled by the user, manually controlled by sensor inputs or automatically controlled by the animal's own actions, have advanced throughout the years to gain prominence in today's electronic world.
Different kinds of electronic cue signals have been employed using varying degrees, or levels, of sounds, vibrations, and electrical impulses. With these tools and through experience gained through the years, focus has been on making these cue signals fit specific events while improving the animal's acceptance in learning its tasks more easily. This experience has been predominantly been with dogs; although the application of such devices are not specifically limited only to dogs.
During this evolution, manufacturers offered users the capability to select different levels of cue signals at a given moment from a hand-held transmitter to the dog's collar at a distance and from one to over one hundred different levels. From this vantage, what has been learned is that one level is not always the appropriate level. Rather, many levels are useful and depend upon the temperament and distraction level of each individual dog at any given moment. It is advantageous to have the means to quickly adjust the level to match the dog's current focus. Yet, even a selector dial with many levels to select from may not be enough as the available levels may not properly match the dog's adrenal releases and distractions.
Therefore a device was needed which provides incremental gradual levels that can be quickly adjusted just as the volume control in ones car radio—fitting the individual's hearing quality while overcoming background noise levels. In this manner, the device's output needs to finitely change to match the dog's adrenaline and background distractions at any given moment and at appropriate distances. Not only to go up in level but to instantly come down in level, therein never overwhelming the dog or causing any over reactions by the dog.